


The Only Straight Rights in Fódlan

by BraveInvisibleWorld



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pegging, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveInvisibleWorld/pseuds/BraveInvisibleWorld
Summary: Alois gets pegged. The End.





	The Only Straight Rights in Fódlan

The war was over, and time began to press on. And for Alois, it meant to come home to the people he loved the most. Luckily for them, they had gained a new family member despite the harsh years of fighting.

“This is your Auntie Byleth!” Alois proclaimed with pride. The quiet professor gave a nod to his wife and patted his daughter’s head. “She’s been gone for a while, and now she’s staying with us for the time being! Isn’t that great?!”

“Oh, it is, Honey,” replied his sweet wife, Margaret, as she kissed his cheek. She was a small woman, just a few inches shorter than Byleth, but she had a big heart. She had spent much of the war growing food and making supplies for the knights, so she was very fatigued from all of the time away from her love. “Altyna, sweetie, can you please fetch the fishing poles?”

The girl, about eleven years old, made a little face as she realized what that meant. “Is Papa really going to fish with us? He fell over last time we went! All the fish got scared too...”

Alois started to sweat. “Oh, no, Altyna. I thought it would be fun if you just went with your Auntie! Papa’s got his foot injured on the way back home.” Byleth raised an eyebrow. Alois was practically sprinting when he led her to his house.

“Aw, Papa, I’m sorry,” said his daughter. She kissed his forehead and ran to grab two poles from her father’s room. “Ok Auntie, I heard you were one of the best fishers of Garreg Mach! Let’s go!” She was excited to hear about technique instead of puns for once.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Byleth said. She hoisted the girl under one arm and walked out the door.

Margaret waved after them. “Have fun, you rascals!” Byleth let out a small scoff as she knew exactly what was going on. Margaret closed the door behind them. And pulled the curtains over the window. And dragged Alois into their bedroom. And locked the bedroom door tightly.

See, the thing about Margaret is that she’s waited over five years for this moment. To be reunited with her husband not just metaphorically, but physically. She was all over her husband, taking off his armor with a sudden urgency to get intimate with him. He was already getting sweatier by the second as he obliged her. His pecs sprung out like bread rising from the heat, his skin flushed by the warmth of his radiant wife. She played with his chest and rubbed his nipples as he let out a moan. And that’s when she flipped him over and pulled down his pants with a force fiercer than any dragon. 

Alois chuckled. “Getting a little quick here, eh, Margaret?”

“Oh, I’m not Margaret tonight. You should be addressing your commander with respect.”

“Ah, yes, Captain Peggy. I’ve been doing all your drills, but I can’t seem to get my lance rank up.”

“Oh my~ Someone’s been skipping lessons seems. You’re looking at an E+ there.”

“I feel so ashamed, Captain. I’m so slow to pick these things up.”

“Don’t worry, a direct demonstration for this seminar will bring you right to a D+!” She put on her strap. This captain was unlike anything the Knights of Seiros had ever seen. She had earned her nickname, Penetrative Peggy, from the sheer strength of her strap game. And tonight, she would leave no mercy on her husband. She slapped his ass and gave his nipples another tug right before putting it into his entrance.

“Oh, Peggy-!” She had started with the Shatter Slash. And just like that, the toy went in and out at a steady pace. “Hit and Run?!” He shuddered at the sensation.

“Wrong! This is Swift Strikes!” Alois suddenly felt a spike in pleasure as Peggy rocked him twice. Oh, she was hitting that Knightkneeler hard-!

“Pe-Peggy!”

They went through a full-blown crash course. Alois had some experience with riding a horse, but this level of roughness brought him to new highs and lows. With every thrust, Alois could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Then, the captain pulled out her ultimate attack: Ruined Sky. She held his dick with the strength of a grappler and rubbed him out as she continued her thrusts until he came harder than a battalion unleashing its gambit to bust open the opponent. “Captain-! Captain-!” She then slowed her pace as he rode out his orgasm.

“Alois…” 

He smiled at her. “Well?” He pulled her into a hug. “Did I pass?”

“With flying colors.” She kissed his neck. “But that was just the drill. You’ll have to get to the test next time…”

“Nothing’s impossible for this old dog to learn!” He turned her over. “Now to repay the favor…”

***

Byleth and Altyna returned that night having fished the entire lake out.


End file.
